It was always you: The untold story of Lily and James
by angelinakaterin
Summary: James Potter had liked Lily since the first day he saw her on the Hogwarts Express, sadly she didn't feel the same way. Follow the story of Lily Evans the fierce red head and James Potter the charming quidditch player as the couple found their way and fell in love. Also contains Blackinnon and many many more adorable Marauder moments:)
1. A day of change

For you:

Hey guys! I've always wanted to write a fanfic about Lily and James so that's what I'm going to do. Sorry if my english is bad at some point or my grammar incorrect english is not my first language so I hope you understand. Hope you enjoy this fanfic and it's written for fun and for me to practice my english.

Everything belongs to my queen J. I own nothing and would never be able to come with something as amazing as the Harry Potter universe.

XOXO,

Angelina

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A day of change**

 _"No matter how dirty your past is your future is still spotless"_

 **September 1st 1977**

It was another beautiful morning. the sun was shining and weather reminded the long lasting, warm summer. Lily was still laying in her bed, her red hair spread all over the pillow and her eyes closed.

'Lily! Time to get up or you will miss the train!' her mother's voice called from somewhere downstairs.

In a second her eyes were wide open and Lily bolted upwards. The train, school, Hogwarts. She felt a big smile spread across her face as she looked at the Head Girl badge. Just a few weeks ago she had found out she was the fucking head girl! Her, Lily Evans a Head Girl! She still had no idea who was the Head Boy but Lily was so excited she couldn't care less. Lily got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

An hour later Lily, her mom and her dad were walking in the King's Cross Station. Petunia hadn't obviously joined her parents to tell Lily her goodbyes because well she hated wizards and anything related to them. They happily walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to the magical platform 9 and 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express would leave at 11 o'clock.

'Lily!' was the first thing she heard when she walked through the barrier.

It was a athletic girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes and a bright smile - Marlene, her best friend. Next thing Lily knew she was in the strong embrace of Marlene's arms.

'So good to see you!' said Marlene.

'We saw each other like two weeks ago!' laughed Lily.

'I know but two weeks on a family holiday was a long time for me!' cried Marlene.

'You're such a drama queen' said a sudden voice.

Lily and Marlene both turned around and faced the brown haired girl walking towards them -Alice, Lily's other best friend. Alice's smile grew wide and she pulled Lily into a hug.

'Congratulations on getting Head Girl I knew you could do it! Any idea who's the Head Boy?' said Alice.

'Sadly no but my money is on Remus Lupin, he's nice, responsible and a very good prefect!" answered Lily.

'So should we take our things and find a compartment?' asked Marlene.

'Let's go!'

They walked through the closest doors of the train, dragging their luggages behind. Lily didn't even notice the four boys they walked by. A tall boy with sand colored hair and a tired but happy face laughing with a long black wavy haired boy with dark eyes and a charming smile. Next to them was a small, chubby boy with a rat like face. Last but not least a tall, athletic, black, thick haired boy, with hazel eyes that sparkled as he laughed loudly the sun reflecting on his glasses. The marauders - Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

James's head turned fast when he saw a sweep of red hair pass him. He smiled unconsciously. The smell of sweet vanilla hit his face and for a second he could not take his eyes of Lily Evans.

'Hey, Prongs you think she knows?' asked Sirius noticing his best friend looking away.

'Know's what?'

'That you're the Head Boy' continued Sirius 'Can't imagine Evans jumping up and down when she finds out.'

'Sirius, Lily is a nice girl and I'm sure she and James can over come all their problems and finally become friends' said Remus.

'Thank you Moony' responded James.

James had liked Lily since the very first day he saw her, exactly six years ago on the same train. She had the most beautiful emerald eyes and this fierce red hair that looked like it was on fire when the light hit it just right and these adorable freckles on her thin face and the kindest smile that complimented her flawless, pale skin. God, she was so beautiful and if it was possible she had gotten even prettier during the summer.

'Prong's you there did he seriously just zone out on me?' Sirius's voice distracted James from his thoughts.

'Huh?'

'I said lets find a compartment Wormtail and Moony are already in the train' repeated Sirius.

'Oh okay, yeah, sure!'

'You were thinking about you're precious Lily weren't you?' asked Sirius.

'Why would you think that?'

'Oh I don't know if it's the ridiculously big smile on your face or the fact that you've been in love with her since first grade or...'

'Oh shut up' said James as he felt a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

They found Moony and Wormtail in the same compartment they have been riding since first grade.

'It's weird to think that this year will be the last year we will be going back isn't it?' asked James quietly looking out the window.

'Yeah the last year you'll ever have a chance with Evans' joked Sirius.

'Shut up Padfoot!' said James hitting him 'That reminds me that I have to go and meet the Head Girl before the prefect meeting. I'll see you there Moony!'

Remus nodded and gave him a small smile when he exited the compartment. The road to the prefects compartment was long and James had never felt more nervous. Lily hated him and he couldn't blame her. He used to be a bullying arrogant prat who's ego was bigger than the Hogwarts castle but that wasn't him anymore, not after Lily told him she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than him. He stayed up all night thinking what a bully he had been and devoted his whole sixth year to fixing that. Of corse Lily didn't notice that, why would she. He had only gotten ten detentions his sixth year and no one seemed to care. It's funny how people always notice the bad things you do but never the good ones you want to be known for.

* * *

Lily was sitting alone in the prefects compartment waiting for the Head Boy to arrive. She was scared and excited at the same time. It could be someone wonderful like Remus who was her good friend and who she'd be happy to share living compartments with on the other hand it could also be Severus. Well one thing was sure, it was definitely not-

'Potter?!'

She looked at the athletic, black haired boy standing in front of her. Was he going to tell her that the Head Boy is Remus and he's sick or that she has to go somewhere or that- HOLY SHIT HE'S HEAD BOY.

'You?'

She looked at James with a look he couldn't put together. A mixture of horror, shock and relief?

'Lily, please say something!' said James after a minute of silence.

'Was Dumbledore high?' she asked suddenly.

James snorted.

'That's exactly what I said, he said he has never been more sure of something' responded James.

'You talked to Dumbledore?'

'Of course I did I thought he had sent the badge to the wrong person. I thought it was Moony's he deserves it ten times more than I ever will.'

'But you're not even a prefect.'

'I know.'

Lily sighed. Wait what?! She wasn't screaming or freaking out or hexing him or telling him to tell Dumbledore to change his mind and she didn't look like she was about to do that.

'You're not mad?' asked James obviously confused.

'Well your better than Sev- Snape.' she said giving him a small smile.

'So about the prefect meeting I'm perfectly fine with you talking' started James.

'Yeah, what? James Potter doesn't want to talk? Where am I another planet?'

'Well incase you haven't noticed which I'm sure you haven't, I've changed. The only persons I hexed last year were those wannabe Death Eaters bullying muggleborns.'

Lily looked at him for a long time. Had he really matured? Was that why Dumbledore had picked him to be the Head Boy? Had he really changed? Now that she started to think he hadn't gotten that many detentions last year and even if he still asked her out it wasn't that often and he didn't bully anyone anymore. Maybe James Potter was after all a decent human being. No, but this is Potter we're talking about he couldn't be mature or could he?

'Lily?'

'What Potter?' she snapped more harshly than she intended.

'If we want for this to work we're going to have to be friends and well my friends usually call me James or Prongs your choice really but I'd really appreciate if you'd stop calling me by my last name makes you sound like a teacher or my mother when I've done something wrong.'

Lily snorted quietly.

'I'll be you're friend under one condition: you will never ask me out again.' sighed Lily.

'Okay' nodded James.

He stretched out his arm towards Lily.

'Friends?'

'Friends.' nodded Lily and shook his hand.

Was it possible for her to become friends with James Potter? He seemed like a mature person and Lily wondered why she hadn't seen that side of Pot- James ever before.

'Oh, I'm sorry hope I wasn't interrupting something' said a boy with long, black greasy hair.

Severus Snape, Lily's ex-best friend and a wannabe death eater. He looked at them with disgust on his face and a second later Lily realized why. She was still holding onto James's hand. She quickly let go and stepped away from him.

'What are you doing here, Potter?' Snape spit out the question.

'Well it looks like I'm the Head Boy' he said pointing at his badge 'so you can sit down and shut the fuck up!' responded James.

* * *

The prefect meeting was surprisingly normal. Po- James was actually useful? Shocking.

'So I'm gonna head back to my compartment. You coming Lily?' said James suddenly.

'Yeah'

They started walking towards their compartments. Lily and James had only taken a few steps when Lily's stomach growled loudly. James chuckled quietly.

'You must be really hungry?' he asked.

'You have no idea' responded Lily.

'Please Lily I'm almost six foot two I don't remember the last time I wasn't hungry. Also my best friend is Sirius Black who's favourite question is when the trolley lady asks him 'Anything from the trolley dear?'' James said mocking the trolley lady's voice.

Lily burst out laughing.

'I wonder what she does on her free time?'

'Oh the trolley lady? Her name's Mathilda, very nice woman, she said she works in a small sweet store in Diagon Alley' responded James casually.

Lily shot him a surprised slash shocked look.

'Again my best friends Sirius Black and I enjoy sweets myself as well.' explained James.

'So I've heard.'

They stopped in front of the compartment containing Marlene and Alice.

'Well I guess I'll see you at the feast' said James.

'I guess so.'

'Lily.' he said smiling at her.

'James.' she responded giving him a small smile.

James turned around and walked away never looking back. Lily opened the compartment door and sat down next to Alice.

'Why were you talking to James?' asked Marlene curiously.

'And who's the Head Boy?' asked Alice.

'James' Lily responded to Alice's question.

'Potter?' asked Alice obviously shocked.

'No Smith, yes of course James Potter' said Lily sarcastically.

'Weird, he didn't look like he has been hexed recently' said Marlene.

'Why would he?'

'Oh I don't know maybe just the fact that you and Potter aren't really known as great pals.'

'Well believe it or not but he has actually changed and we decided if we wanted the Head Boy, Head Girl thing to work we needed to become friends.'

'Sweetie I know he's changed I spent half my summer with the Potter's and Black you're the one who didn't believe it' said Marlene.

'Did the trolley lady already come I'm starving' changed Lily the subject.

* * *

'Are you sure you're fine? Evans really didn't hex you? Maybe you just didn't notice or maybe you used an unforgivable curse on her. You do realize you will go to Azkaban if anyone finds out but don't worry Jamie you can tell Paddy ok? I won't give you out, unless you really piss me the fuck off then maybe I'll consider it but just maybe.'

'I'm fine Sirius, believe it or not but we're actually trying to be friends right now.' responded James eating a chocolate frog Remus had given him.

'I believe it when I see it Prongsie.'

'We should get changed I think we will be arriving soon' interrupted Remus.

He was right as always. It was getting dark outside and if you concentrated hard enough you could almost feel the train slowly slowing down.

About twenty minutes later the Marauders were standing in their school uniforms ready to step out of the Hogwarts Express. When the train stopped and the doors opened the four Marauders stepped into the slightly cold air. They got into a horseless carriage and rode the way to Hogwarts for the last time laughing.

'You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry' James's voice suddenly interrupted Lily's eating and made her jump.

She slowly put down the chicken wing she had been eating so hungrily and turned her head towards James's face that had a huge grin plastered to it.

'A girl's gotta have her chicken' said Marlene grabbing a chicken wing from the plate of chicken wings in front of James 'let her have it.'

James chuckled quietly while shaking his head and continued eating his salad and vegetables along with a medium sized chicken breast.

'I see someone's dieting' commented Lily looking at his salad.

'You got fat during summer Potter?' asked Marlene.

'No, some people unlike you Marly are trying to stay fit for the upcoming quidditch season.' responded James.

Lily snorted in her food.

'Having a six pack doesn't make you a better player' snapped Marly.

'No it doesn't but at least we have one McKinnon' commented Sirius suddenly.

'We?'

'Yeah! How can you overlook my charming six pack?' said Sirius dramatically.

'If you mean the six pack of butterbeers you have in your suitcase' commented Remus quietly.

Lily, James and Marlene started laughing and Sirius just looked at Remus with disbelief written across his face.

'That's really what you think of me Moony? Butterbeer my ass anything lighter than fire whiskey won't even qualify to be in my suitcase.'

'I'm sure however fascinating you're alcoholic choices are I'd prefer if you'd all go to your common room now so I can show Miss Evans and they private living quarters.' said the stern voice of professor McGonagall.

They all got up. Lily and James followed McGonagall and the rest headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Lily and James were leaded into a beautiful common room, right behind a wall next to the statue of Merlin (password was _Irtos Mirtos_ ). The common room was decorated very similarly to the Gryffindor common room. It had scarlet sofas and armchairs along with a cosy fireplace and two desks. Obviously it was smaller and only one staircase led up to the bedrooms. The door on the right was Lily's and the door on the left was James's and the door in the middle was their shared bathroom with two sinks a shower and a big bath tub. Their bedrooms were also smaller than the Gryffindor common room ones. They only consisted of one bed and one closet and one night stand along with a big window where if the sky was clear enough you could see even the dullest stars.

'Well I think I'm going to bed now, long day tomorrow wouldn't want to sleep in on the first day of school.' said Lily.

'Goodnight Lily!' said James when Lily turned right and he turned left.

'Goodnight James!' she said before she closed the door of her bedroom.

James stayed up for few hours writing a letter to his parents while sitting next to the window. A single shooting star. Maybe just maybe this year his wish could finally come true.

* * *

Authors notes:

Thank you for reading!

This is my first ever fanfic so I apologize for any mistakes! I love you whoever you are reading this and you're beautiful. It would help a lot if you would review and give me some feedback! When I was writing this chapter I listened to Center of attention by Jackson Waters. Found that song while watching a Jily video on youtube. I wish you guys all the best and hope I can update soon.

Lots of love and chocolate,

Angelina

xoxo


	2. How to start a schoolyear

Hey guys!

I hope I will be able to update every week but I don't know if that's possible with school and everything. :(

Thank you to everyone who read the previous chapter it means a lot to me. :)

This chapter is more of introduction.

Angelina

xoxo

* * *

 **Chapter 2: How to start a schoolyear**

 _"Actually the best gift you could've given her was a lifetime of adventures"_

 **September 2nd 1977**

Lily was woken up by the sun in her eyes. She got up, yawned, got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. It looked like a perfect morning. Not too warm, sunny with bright blue, clear sky.

'Ew!' said Marlene when Lily sat next to her.

'What?'

'Guess what our first lesson is!?' responded Marlene 'That's right, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.'

'Can't wait!' said Lily sarcastically.

'Oh Miss Evans!' said the voice of McGonagall suddenly that made Lily jump and almost drop her egg.

'Professor Dumbledore would like you and Mr Potter to come to his office at nine o'clock and after that you can have your first patrol! The password is Ginger snaps.'

'Ok professor!' said Lily and McGonagall walked away.

'Why does she always have to jump on me?' asked Lily.

'It's one of Minnie's specialties' answered Sirius who had sat down across Marlene and Lily, right next to James.

Sirius quickly glanced around, then pulled out a silver flask and poured a little bit of that into his pumpkin juice. Marlene stared at his hand that held the flask and then quickly put it back in his pocket. Sirius looked up at notice Marlene looking at him with raised eyebrows.

'It's nine o'clock' said Marlene.

'And the first day of school and in twenty minutes we'll have DADA with the Slytherins so trust me Marly I need it.' responded Sirius and drank his pumpkin juice in one gulp.

Marlene sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

'You're fucked up Black!'

'You know you love me Marls!'

'I'd sell you to You-know-who for a galleon!'

'That's really how much I'm worth to you?' asked Sirius pretending to be hurt 'Jamie, I thought I'd be worth at least two galleons!'

'I'd say more like fifteen sickles!' James responded casually eating his breakfast.

* * *

The first day of their seventh year was unusually busy. They got a shitload of homework. Luckily September second was a Friday. Defense Agains the Dark Arts was great unless when they continued with non verbal spells the Slytherins may have hexed some people to have ears too big.

Lily and James were both sitting with their friends in the Gryffindor common room, studying. When the clock was three quarters past eight, Lily and James walked out of the common room and headed for Dumbledore's office.

'So what do you think he wants to talk about?' asked James.

'Probably about what we have to do as heads or anything similar.'

James nodded. They found themselves on the third floor, standing in front of a gargoyle. 'Ginger snaps' said James and the gargoyle stepped aside. The walk on the spiraling staircase that took them to the headmasters office. James quietly knocked on the wooden door and it opened immediately. They stepped into the round office, which was filled with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses and everything was covered in interesting magical objects. Lily smiled at the phoenix sitting next to the door.

'Good evening!' said the calm voice of Dumbledore.

'Good evening!' responded James and Lily and sat on the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk that were obviously place there for them.

'At first I'd like to congratulate you both on becoming Heads! You've both earned it!' started Dumbledore with a smile 'I know that some people aren't happy about my choice for the Head Boy, but unlike some people I deeply believe in second chances.'

'Thank you professor!' said James quietly.

'So I have invited you here to go over all the things that I expect from the Head students. Obviously you have to set an example and no matter how thrilling trouble seems I hope that both of your mischiefs have managed' he paused looking at James with a sparkle of lust in his eyes 'and you'll set a good example for the other students.'

James stared at him in shock. Dumbledore totally knows about the map. Fuck. But how could he? Maybe he figured it out when Filch took it.

'But also there are some other events that I'd like to discuss with you. I'm sure you're both aware of a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort or as I like to call him, by his real name Tom Riddle. I want you to try and raise some awareness among the students. I like to think of Hogwarts as home but we all have to admit that in the last year even in Hogwarts it can get a little dangerous. As you may know there are some people in this school that support Tom Riddle, maybe because their family has made that choice or they don't prefer mine. If you ever spot anything suspicious I want you to tell me immediately.'

Lily and James nodded quietly not knowing what to say or do.

'I believe that you two have put you're differences aside and have become friends?'

'Yes, that's what we're trying to do' answered Lily.

'Professor?' asked James suddenly 'I'm sure you have a pretty good idea on who in this school supports You-Know-Who and who doesn't.'

'I have my suspicions.'

'Then how come you've never done something to stop them or expelled them?'

'I prefer to let the wolves live in a flock to see if they're capable of killing and how much they're going to kill.'

'Children often become what they are told they are James, but it's they're choice to stay that and settle for that life or change it and choose a life for themselves. No one is born bad and no one is born good, you can't judge someone by the mistakes they didn't make. Even if I have my suspicions or know something for a fact unless they have already settled I have no right to tell them to settle by expelling them if they are still capable of change.' said Dumbledore smiling 'It's like if it was so it might be and if it were so it would be but as it isn't it ain't.'

'And you wonder professor why people call you mad.' responded James.

'How can you think outside the box if you are the box? There is no genius without madness and no lunatic without cleverness.' ended Dumbledore 'I believe that the time has come so far for you to go and start your first patrol.'

'Goodnight professor!' said Lily and James and exited the office.

'That was one of the weirdest conversations I've ever heard' said Lily.

James chuckled quietly remembering all the other even weirder conversations he had ever had with Sirius.

'Trust me I've had weirder.'

'You must spend your life doing strange things with weird people' responded Lily smiling.

'I do.' said James smiling back.

'Then what are some of the weird things you've done?' Lily asked.

'Well this summer, me and Sirius we're really bored one day so we went to a muggle town and there were these things moivis-'

'Movies.'

'Yeah those, so we thought we'd see one and we picked the coolest which was the one with sharks'

'Jaws?'

'Yeah. So we had some time to kill and Sirius was really hungry but we really didn't have any time to order at a restaurant so we see this guy selling brownies on the street so we buy them and we both eat like five of them or something. Then we start seeing shut and the whole world is spinning so we ask the guy and he says they're pot brownies.'

Lily burst out laughing.

'Weed brownies are more expensive than regular.'

'Muggle money Lils, I had no idea how much I was paying anyways we still go and watch it. I've never been more scared in my whole entire fucking life and then I have Sirius who can't keep his tongue in his mouth and keeps telling me how hungry he is.'

'Oh wow!' Lily said while laughing 'Best friends are the worst!'

'What has yours done then?'

'This summer Marly was invited to my aunt's wedding. My aunt Maggie loves her. Anyway she thinks weddings are super boring so obviously she just had to take some firewhiskey with her. I would've been fine with her drinking it but she accidentally took my cup and I ended up totally drunk.'

'What did you do?'

'Instead of a speech I sang "I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout"'

James burst out into laughter.

'Remind me to thank Marly later!'

'Oh, it get's better! When they were cutting the cake I just smashed my face into it!' continued Lily 'I don't remember much of it but the pictures are very accurate.'

'How did your aunt take it?' asked James still laughing.

'Well I don't think she likes Marly that much anymore and let's just say the Christmas presents aren't going to be the same anymore.' Lily answered 'To be honest I'm afraid to invite her to my wedding, feel like she might want to do some payback or something.'

'You have to invite me I'd love to see it! Don't invite Sirius, he will get drunk and end up singing ABBA!'

'Sirius sings ABBA?' asked Lily shocked.

'Sirius does a lot of things!'

'How come you and Sirius know so much about muggles and do all these muggle things?'

'Well we did take muggle studies and my parents a really "muggle friendly", they love them half our books are muggle ones and they never let me listen to the wizard radio, they bought a special muggle radio just to know what kind of music do muggles listen to. Since Sirius lives with my family he doesn't have much of a choice!'

Lily laughed at the thought of Sirius singing.

'When we took muggle studies me and Sirius would piss off the professor by randomly starting to sing "Imagine" all the time!'

'You and Sirius-'

'" _Imagine all the people, living for today aha-ah!"' James started randomly singing._

'Promise you're not planning a career as a singer!'

'Oh, don't worry not really my thing!' said James giving Lily a smile.

'You know you're not the person I always thought you were' said Lily.

'You're not the person I thought you were either!'

'I mean I really did think that you were selfish, spend you're days looking at yourself in the mirror and pranking people and if you had some extra time annoying me by asking me out every other minute. Now I realize you might actually be a decent person' said Lily.

'And I thought you were kind and very neat person turns out you're even nicer and funner of a person than I ever could've imagined' and if it's possible I like you even more finished James in his mind.

'Any other things you and you're partner in crime have done?'

'Well we did break into Marly's house the summer of our fourth year' continued James casually.

'That was you! We thought you were robbers or something!' Lily said hitting James.

'What was that for?'

'For scaring the shit out of us that night!'

There was suddenly a loud bang that seemed to have come from the broom closet down the corridor.

'I think we found someone out of bed!' said James 'First night of patrolling and I can already give out detentions this is fucking great!'

He started walking towards the broom closet, Lily right behind him. Since her legs were much much shorter than his, Lily was half jogging behind him. James stopped right in front of the broom closet and pulled the doors open.

'You have got to be kidding me!'

'What?' asked Lily speeding up to see what James saw.

'What the hell? Marly?' asked Lily frozen in front of the broom closet.

In the broom closet were Marlene and Sirius Black. They looked fine, except Sirius was wearing a Gryffindor sweater, pajama bottoms and slippers and Marlene was wearing a nightgown with a Gryffindor hoodie on top, no shoes. They're were was a little bit rumpled and blush was creeping on both their faces.

'It's not what it looks like Lily!' started Marlene when James burst out laughing.

'Than what is it?' asked lily trying to hold back laughter and keep a straight face.

'I was hungry and about to sneek into the kitchen to get some food and then this guy comes and says he was about to do the same thing and he knows a shortcut and whatever so obviously I have no choice but to go with him. Then we hear someone laughing so he pushes me into this broom closet and the next thing I know James has opened the doors and you guys are looking at us!' explained Marlene.

'It looks like we have no choice but to give you detention' said James still laughing.

'Prongsie, I'll make you a deal! If you let me take a quick trip to the kitchen I'll bring you some eclairs or chocolate cake whatever sounds good I'll bring it to you!' said Sirius.

'Hmmm' responded James pretending to think 'What you think Lil?'

'Hmm' said Lily.

'Please Evans! I'm you're best friend!' said Sirius with a huge smile and puppy eyes.

'I think we can let them go' started Lily.

'Wohooo!' screamed Sirius and started doing some kind of a victory dance.

'Under one condition: Sirius has to sing ABBA to us!' ended Lily.

Sirius froze in the middle of his victory dance. His face was shocked. First he stared at Lily then he slowly turned his head towards James.

'You told her about that?'

'It just slipped out!' apologized James while trying to hold laugh back.

 _'_ I'm not drunk enough for this! I need some fire whiskey!' yelled Sirius.

'Pleaseeee!' said Marlene pouting 'I dont want to get detention!'

' _"You can dance, you can dance!"_ That's all you get!'

His singing was so bad it was hilarious. They all burst out laughing.

'Fire whiskey sounds good right now I need something to forget this!' said Marlene.

'We'll were gonna go now!' said Sirius grabbing Marlene's arm and walking in the other direction.

'Gryffindor common room is the other way!' yelled James.

'We're gonna take the longer way and make a quick trip to the kitchen while we're at it!' yelled Sirius back.

'I think we should head back too!' said James.

They walked to their private living compartments still laughing and neither of them not able to forget the evening. They said their goodnights and both laid in bed for another hour wondering where had the other been for the past six years and why they couldn't see how fun it was hanging out with each other instead of fighting and throwing hexes.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Every single one of you means a lot to me! I've read a lot of James and Lily fanfics where the war is a pretty big aspect it's not going to be this big in my fanfic because I personally enjoy writing comedy and/or romance so that's what you're stuck with. The weed brownies part is something that happened to my friends a few months back. They watch troll when they were high one of them was scared, one didn't care about the movie, couldn't keep her tongue in her mouth and took pictures of herself with the flash on in the middle of the movie and the third one was just really really really hungry. :) I just really really wanted to write something fun in this chapter and have James and Lily bond.

ABOUT THE STORY: as you can see I ship Marlene and Sirius almost as much as James and Lily so you're going to see a lot of them. Later on Remus is also going to make more appearances along with Alice and Frank and Snape plus some other wannabe death eaters. I don't know how to write Peter so I'm not going to write him into this fanfic that much.

Hope you liked it! Reviews help!

Lots of love and chocolate,

Angelina

xoxo

The song James sings is Imagine by John Lennon and Sirius sings Dancing Queen by ABBA I own nothing!


	3. You can't cancel quidditch

Hello beautiful people!

Hope you're having a good day and you enjoy this chapter! Don't mind the title I like when Oliver Wood says in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: "But you can't cancel quidditch!" so I wanted to make that the title of the chapter even thought nothing gets cancelled, but there is some quidditch (tryouts) involved and maybe a shirtless James.

Thank you for all the support!

xoxo

Angelina

* * *

 **Chapter 3: But you can't cancel quidditch (tryouts)**

 _"I got 99 problems but a snitch ain't one"_

 **September 16th** **1977**

It was another regular Friday and Lily was sitting next to Marlene, the opposite of Alice who was having what looked like a very intense conversation with her boyfriend apparently about her boyfriend Frank's mother. The morning post had just arrived and everyone were opening their letters.

'I'm telling you she hates me!' said Alice reading a letter from Frank's mother.

'She hates every girl I've ever talked to compared to the others she actually loves you!' answered Frank.

'Oh, that makes me feel so much better!'

Lily opened a letter from her mom as James sat next to her and Sirius next to Alice.

 _Dear, Lily!_

 _I'm so glad to hear that everything is ok. Have you already learned anything new in class? Also your dad would like you to send us some wizard candies when you can he liked them quite a lot!_ _Guess what? We also have some exciting news as well. You know Petunia has been dating this bloke Vernon who you saw this summer. Well last night Petunia came home and guess what Lily! He proposed-_

'WHAT?!' scream Lily, spitting pumpkin juice all over Sirius.

'Lily whats wrong?' asked Marlene.

'She's marrying that pice of shit!'

'Who?' asked Remus.

Everyones attention was now focused on Lily.

'My sister Petunia!'

'And because of that you just had to spit pumpkin juice on me?' asked Sirius a little angry.

'What's wrong with... Vernon?' asked James reading the letter over Lily's shoulder.

'Oh nothing expect he's even big arrogant prat bigger than you ever were inside and outside!'

 _-to Petunia! I'm so happy Lily! Obviously Vernon isn't the ideal choice and you're father doesn't really like him since he didn't even ask for permission or anything but we are still very very happy! The wedding is probably during the Easter break so you can also come and feel free to bring Marly or some friends with you. Maybe even the new Head Boy! Or if you have someone special that you'd like for me and your father to meet than that's ok too!_

 _Love, mom!_

'You're in this with me together Marly like it or not your coming!' said Lily.

'So she can spice up your drink again?' asked James.

'Oh right! Shit!'

'Don't worry sweetie' said Marly examining her nails 'there isn't enough fire whiskey in the world to spice up that wedding or make you forget it!'

'Thanks Marls!'

'I'm sure it's not that bad Lily!' tried Remus.

'You can come and then meet him!'

'No thank you!'

* * *

Besides from that lovely letter at breakfast nothing interesting happened all Friday. Marlene, Sirius and James were all super hyped for the quidditch tryouts on Saturday. Lily had to listen Marlene who was supposed to be her partner on the potion project that Lily was currently writing alone talk with Sirius and James about who would be their best pick for what position and how tiny are the chances of them not winning the quidditch cup this year.

'You know it wouldn't kill you if you helped me a little Marls!' said Lily after an hour of writing.

'Can't talk Lily I'm talking about quidditch!' responded Marlene before continuing a very intense discussion about the seeker choice.

'He was second last year so he should be it this year!' said Marlene.

'Oh please, you only like him because he's good looking!' snorted Sirius.

'I also think of trying someone different' added James.

'You just don't want him on the team because he's better looking than both of you!' yelled Marlene.

'Hey woman!' yelled Sirius back 'No one you hea is better looking than me!'

'Is that a fact or just an opinion?'

'It's a fact Marly! Deal with it!'

Lily shook her head and turned her attention back to the potions essay that wasn't going to write it by itself.

'Ever thought of finding new friends?' asked Remus looking at Marlene, Sirius and James who were now arguing over if Sirius is better looking than everyone.

'I have never, no matter how retarded their conversations might be!'

'Me neither!' said Remus 'They might be a bunch of idiots but they're family.'

'Lily we have to go' said James's voice suddenly.

'Where?'

'We're heads, patrols on weekends, remember?'

'Oh yeah right!'

Lily got up they left the common room and started walking their usual path.

'Do you know that there's a stick glued on top of the Gryffindor tower?' asked James randomly.

'There is?'

'Me and Padfoot glued it there' said James with a huge grin.

'Why?' asked Lily.

She looked James straight into his eyes. They were a really pretty hazel color and there was always that little spark of mischief in them. Lily smiled unconsciously.

'That way the Gryffindor tower is a foot longer than the Rawenclaw tower.' answered James.

Lily snorted and burst out laughing. James looked at her. She was so beautiful. The air was filled with the sound of her laughter and the lovely smell of vanilla.

'We were in third grade' James apologized.

'So were me and dozens of other people but you don't see me gluing sticks on my head to be taller than you!'

'Well you had a lot more brain than I did'

'You kidding me? You were better than me in any class except potions without even trying!'

'Makes you wonder what I could've done when I would've actually tried' said James smiling sadly 'It makes me so mad that I didn't realize what an asshole I had been half of my life and that I realized it when the girl of my dreams told me she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than you!'

'Sorry about that by the way it was way to rude and you even defended me but I just insulted you back' Lily said 'I wasn't that good of a person either.'

'You're best friend just called you a...whatever, I'd flip out on everyone too if Sirius called me that. You actually had a reason to be mean Lily.'

'Well if it makes you feel better, if I'd have to choose right now, I'd rather go out with you' said Lily quietly.

James looked as a big smile spread across his face.

'You coming to the tryouts tomorrow right?' he asked.

'So I can listen to you but mostly Marly and Sirius debate if Adam Hart is better looking than Sirius? No thank you!'

'Pleaseeeeeeee!' James said with huge puppy eyes and a pout face.

'Don't worry if I don't come Marls will give me a three hour review of the tryouts so if I'm there maybe it will only last an hour' answered Lily.

* * *

 **September 17th 1977**

It was just another cloudy September morning. You could hear the wind quietly howling and carrying the orange leaves that had already fallen with itself. James woke up early. It was quidditch tryouts! He couldn't wait to get back on his broom and start training with the team because if he would win this year that makes him the most successful player and a captain. He has won since his first year and been a captain since fifth year. He got dressed in his quidditch gear quickly and headed downstairs for breakfast.

'Oh by the way Lily it was on the notice board today that next weekend 24th September is Hogsmade weekend.' he heard Marlene's voice.

James sat down next to Lily like he usually did. It was one of the benefits of being friends with Lily. He could sit next to her anywhere, anytime and no one could care less.

'Hey Prongs?' asked Sirius.

'Hm?'

'Could we do a little get together in the Heads Common room after tryouts?'

'What you mean by little?' asked James extremely suspicious.

'Marauders plus Lily, Marls, Alice and Frank!'

'For what?'

'For god's sake! I wanna get drunk but I don't wanna do it alone and I dont have a reason to throw a big party that McGonagall won't shut down so please!'

'Do what you want!' said Lily.

'Seriously?' asked James.

'Shh! I wanna see him drunk!' responded Lily with a wicked smile.

About half an hour later Lily was sitting at the bleachers next to Remus, Peter and Alice. James the captain and team's chaser was dividing newcomers into groups, the rest of the team: Marlene - chaser, Sirius - beater, Frank - keeper were standing with their brooms ready to fly.

'Okay we only need one chaser, one beater and the most important a seeker!' Lily heard James's voice yelling.

'Who wants to bet how pissed Sirius is going to be when Adam Hart will be picked as the seeker?' asked Peter.

'I'd say pretty pissed seeing the way Adam looks at Marlene?' answered Remus.

Lily looked at the stadium. Marlene was looking at her manicure as always. Adam Hart was standing in one of the groups, probably seekers and was looking at her in fact he could not take his eyes of her.

'Why would Sirius care if Adam liked Marly?' asked Lily.

'You kidding me Lily? He talks about Marlene non stop' answered Remus casually.

'Hate to be the one to tell you but Sirius fancies Marlene' added Peter.

'What?' asked Lily and Alice together.

'Why hasn't he asked her out?' asked Alice.

'One he's afraid she'll say no, two he's afraid to ruin their friendship, three it would take a lot for Sirius to admit that he fancies Marlene' said Remus.

'Marly would probably say no, but I think she actually fancies him too but she'd never admit it either.'

'Ever wonder how much easier the world would be without people with egos like Sirius and Marly?'

* * *

After two hours of flying and chasing and seeking it was over. The Gryffindor quidditch team was finally done. Three chasers: James, Marlene and Jessica Parker, a sixth year brunette who was pretty good. Two beaters: Sirius and Henry Thomas, also a sixth year with light brown hair. The keeper: Frank Longbottom and the seeker Adam Hart. Let's just say that Sirius's bat came very close to hitting James's and Adam's faces. After James, Marly, Sirius and Frank had showered they gathered in the Heads Common room. Peter had provided everyone with snack from Honeydukes and drinks: firewhisky for Sirius and butterbeer for the rest of them, who didn't feel like getting wasted.

'Wow! Such a beautiful view!' said Marlene standing in front of the big window that showed you the mountains and the beautiful night sky.

'Yeah it is' agreed James while he's glaze was fixed on Lily who was laughing with Alice on a sofa.

'You do realize James she talking about the view from the window' commented Remus quietly, who noticed where James's glaze was fixed on.

'Ok everybody!' said Sirius handing out butterbeers or shots of firewhisky 'Cheers to the upcoming quidditch season and may the quidditch cup be ours!'

The eight of the all stood in a small circle. There was a moment of silence when everyone took a sip. Then they all spread across the room talking to each other, planning next Saturday's Hogsmade visit.

An hour later and Sirius was wasted. He was dancing on the couches, singing random songs and telling everyone how much he loved them. At first it was all fun and games until Sirius made a very sudden dance move that hit Lily's butterbeer. The butterbeer sadly landed on James and he was soaking wet including the armchair he was sitting in.

'Fuck of Padfoot!'

'I'm so sorry!' said Lily and grabbed for a towel.

'Don't worry it's not your fault' said James.

His shirt was completely wet, his pants were luckier, only his left leg was a little wet. Lily grabbed the towel and started drying his left leg. James stiffened suddenly and his gaze was fixed on Lily's hand. In that moment Lily realized how close her hand was to his crotch and she quickly pulled it away, feeling the blush creep up on her face.

'I'll just use a drying charm' said James and stood up.

'It doesn't work if you're wearing the clothes' mentioned Lily.

'I know' responded James and took his shirt of.

Lily was not prepared. He's torso was very muscular. He had nice tanned skin, his chest was muscular followed by his six pack. On his left side he had a four long straight scars almost like an animal scratched him, but Lily didn't have time to notice the scars. Her eyes were fixed on his muscular back and watching how his hand and back muscles moved when he was performing the drying charm.

'Loss of words Evans?' asked Sirius who's mouth was inches away from her ear.

'What? No!' said Lily quickly looking away from James.

'Have I told you Jamie how much I love you?' said Sirius already walking towards him.

'Yes, you have' said James.

'I'm sorry I spilled butterbeer on you but I got Evans to look at you' whispered Sirius so only James would hear it before winking at Lily and then heading to hug Marlene.

'Marls!' said Sirius pulling Marlene into a hug.

'Okay I think it's time for you to go!' said James and everyone started leaving.

After long protests by Sirius about how he's not in mood for leaving and why is James taking away his fun, Marlene was finally able to drag him out of the Heads common room.

'I told you we shouldn't let him do it!' said James when Sirius had left.

'It was a lot of fun!'

James looked at her as she was quietly chuckling, probably rewind all the dance Sirius danced and songs he sang. God she was so beautiful. Her hair was a little messy, and her skin even paler than at summer, the sound of her laughter was all he could hear in that moment and when he looked into those eyes, those bright, emerald, perfect eyes, he knew he was so deep, head over heels, over the moon, out of this world, insanely in love with her and there was nothing that could ever make him stop. In that moment James just wanted to kiss her, pull her close her, have Lily all to himself. But he couldn't do it, that would ruin everything right? They were only friends right? Right, only friends, but only friends was never going to be enough for him.

'Right er well I should go to bed' said James clearing his throat.

'Yeah I should go to.'

They walked upstairs together, their hands inches away from touching. They stopped on top and Lily turned right, James left.

'Goodnight, James!' she said.

'Goodnight, Lily!' he responded.

As James sat on his bed he began to wonder if they could ever be more than friends. But he'd rather be friends with Lily Evans than never know her at all. Because how could he not know her? She was the kindest, most fierce, most beautiful person he had ever met. She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible, she walked with the universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings.

* * *

Thank you so so so much for reading!

The last quote isn't mine, please don't sue me! Reviews are really helpful anything you liked or didn't would love to know! I want to have James and Lily together so bad but I know it's too early so I'm sorry if they became friends and everything super quick it's just I hate writing/reading them ignoring each other/still hating each other so I decided not to write that. Also probably you don't need to take your clothes off in order for the drying spell to work but I just wanted James to take his shirt of. Sorry.

Lots of love and Chocolate,

Angelina

xoxo


End file.
